


Hint of Sin

by NikiAlex03



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Demon Magnus Bane, Desk Sex, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Priest Alec Lightwood, Religious Guilt, Top Magnus Bane, hierophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Alec is a priest, but an enigmatic and frequent visitor is making his decision -amongst other things- much harder than he needs it to be.Kinktober Prompt: Hierophilia
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Hint of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Quick upload so I can say that I haven't completely slacked off on doing this ;)

Alec tenses as he feels the familiar presence behind him, but he does not turn around, kneeling where he is with the rosary gripped tightly between his fingertips. He had been jolted out of prayer and has no hope of returning to that headspace now. Not with the ghost of a touch trailing down his neck, almost caressing him. His breath catches in his throat as he murmurs the words off of instinct alone, and he shivers as something presses against his lips, silencing him.

“Why are you doing this?” He asks softly, his voice barely recognizable to himself. It sounds almost like a plea, and he supposes it is. 

There is no immediate response, but Alec waits. 

“You want me to.” His visitor says finally, and Alec deflates at the simplicity -and unnerving truth- of the words.

Nevertheless, because he is himself, he says, “I don’t.” 

His visitor laughs, and it is a beautiful sound. He doesn’t laugh very often, but Alec has come to cherish the moments when he does -even if it is at his own expense. Alec is not sure when these visits became as frequent as they are now, and he’s also not sure of when they started feeling so  _ necessary _ , even as he would burn up inside from the self loathing of it afterwards. The man has never given him anything other than his body, and his name. And Alec hates that he might’ve been able to forgive himself these small indulgences had he not desperately craved more. 

Magnus, ignoring the inner turmoil Alec is sure is clear on his face, combs his fingers through Alec’s hair, and leans in close so that his lips almost brush against Alec’s ear as he whispers, “Don’t you?” 

“I shouldn’t.” Alec amends.

“And who says that?” 

Alec doesn’t answer. They’ve been down that road before, and it’s not one that he wishes to retake with any great urgency. 

“I only show up when you want me to.” Magnus says, “When you  _ need _ me to.”

He stops touching Alec, and Alec -besides himself- moans at the loss. He feels the heat of the body shift from besides him, and he opens his eyes in momentary panic to glance around the room.

The demon lounges on one of the leather sofas in the small room, regarding Alec with a raised brow and a smirk that’s just a little too cocky. He's beautiful in ways that demons shouldn't be. Alec was taught that he should loathe the very thought of them, and Magnus looks like something to be revered when he isn't even trying.

“Don’t want me, huh?” 

Alec feels his face heat up as he repeats, “ _ Shouldn’t. _ ”

Magnus says nothing for a long moment, simply watches Alec until Alec is practically burning up on the inside from the anticipation. When he is sure that he cannot stand a single minute more of the silence, Magnus raises a single finger and beckons him forward. 

“Come.” He says.

Alec hesitates for long enough that Magnus’ eyes narrow, and he quickly brings himself to his feet. He places the rosary onto his desk, and ignores the small ache in his knees from having knelt for so long as he makes his way over to where Magnus sits, coming to stand in between his open legs.

“Strip.” Magnus tells him.

Alec swallows, squeezing his eyes shut. Doing this is one thing, having to look at Magnus as he does is another entirely. Magnus allows him, for now at least, and Alec strips off his clothes with bisque efficiency. He stands naked before a fully clothed Magnus, and when he opens his eyes again, Magnus’ eyes have changed from brown to the slit-pupiled cat eyes that display his demonic side. 

Alec feels himself begin to harden as Magnus watches him, his gaze moving down Alec’s body almost as though he is inspecting him. Alec’s hatred for himself is cancelled out only by his love for the look Magnus gets in his eyes when he watches him.

“What do you want?” Magnus asks, “Beg me for it and I might consider giving it to you.”

Alec squeezes his eyes shut.

“Open them.” Magnus orders, “Look at me.” 

Alec does as he is told, because he won’t be getting anywhere if he doesn’t.

“I want you inside of me.” He says softly. Magnus’ eyes darken at the admission, and then he is suddenly standing, his arm coming around Alec’s waist and pulling their bodies together. Alec gasps as their cocks brush each other. It has been so long so he’s had any stimulation there, keeping himself occupied so he wouldn’t have to think about  _ Magnus _ .

Magnus tangles a hand in his hair and presses their lips together, kissing him softly. They moved together just like that until Magnus bites Alec’s bottom lip, eliciting a small moan from him as he allows Magnus access. Magnus’ tongue slid against his and he brushed his hands down Alec’s back, over his ass, gripping both cheeks in his hands and squeezing, pulling him in closer. Alec groaned, his cock already painfully hard between them. He could feel that Magnus wasn’t unaffected himself.

Magnus eases back from their kiss, enough to brush his lips against Alec’s jaw. Alec sighs and tilts his head, allowing Magnus to do with him as he pleased. 

“I want you on the desk.” Magnus says, “Bend over it.”

Alec nods, not trusting himself to speak as Magnus releases him. Magnus pulls away and then, as though on a second thought, brings his hand to Alec’s cock and gives him a single, firm stroke.

Alec moans and then mourns the touch, gone as fast as it had come.

“On the desk.” Magnus says. 

Alec turns to do as he was told, noting wryly that the desk had been cleared sometime between then and when he last saw it; save for the rosary, because Magnus’ magic couldn’t interfere with any holy items. Alec bends over the desk, feeling vulnerable and exposed as Magnus walks up behind him and splays his hand over Alec’s lower back. 

“You look so beautiful like this.” Magnus tells him, kicking his feet out wider, “Spread out like this for me.”

Alec’s cock brushes the edge of the table in this position, and he desperately wants to thrust against it but doesn’t. 

Instead, he lets Magnus trail a finger down between his ass cheeks, and he whimpers as it brushes against his hole, making small, too gentle circles until Alec is writhing back on it.

“Please.” He gasps, “Please don’t tease.” 

“I like teasing you.” Magnus tells him, but he listens and inserts that finger into him. It’s lubed -another brilliant part of Magnus’ magic- and goes in easily. Magnus makes quick work of opening him up, adding another finger when Alec has started moving back against the first and whining because it wasn’t enough. 

He thrusts in deeper, rubbing against the ring of muscle and curling until he brushes against Alec’s prostate. Alec wants to cry for how good it feels. He is always overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensation when they do this, no matter how many times that is. His cock leapt, practically leaking precum now as Alec moans and grinds against Magnus’ fingers. 

With no warning, Magnus suddenly removes them, and Alec has only a brief moment of emptiness before he feels the head of Magnus cock at his entrance instead. But he doesn’t move, and he holds Alec down when he tries to push back himself, keeping his cock resting right where Alec needs him the most.

“Please…” He begs, “ _ Magnus _ .”

Magnus ignores him, and Alec sobs. His hands curl into fists where they are resting on the table, and when he spreads them open again, they brush against the rosary. His eyes fly open and he is staring at it, resting oblivious to what is happening right next to it. Alec had almost forgotten it, forgotten where he was, who he was, and the reminder yanks him out of his high, feeling like a piercing stab through his chest. Magnus must have sensed the change in his demeanor, because he pushes into him with a single, steady movement, entering him all at once and robbing Alec of all thought that isn’t Magnus or his cock.

Magnus pulls out slowly, until he is almost all the way out of Alec’s ass once again, and then he thrusts back into him hard. He repeats the motion, building up pace each time, drawing out gasps and moans from Alec as his cock bumps against his prostate with a precision. Magnus’ fingers were gripping Alec’s hips hard enough that Alec was sure he would leave marks, not that he could find it within him to care at the moment. Magnus pulled him back into each thrust, not giving Alec a moment to catch himself as he was repeatedly swept up into the sensation. 

It felt so good, so ridiculously, unbelievably good. Alec didn’t know how this could be anything but a gift from heaven itself, the way that Magnus made him feel. He didn’t know how he could be expected to live without this. God forgive him, any punishment he received would surely be worth it. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Magnus asked, voice breathy and wracked with pleasure, “To be bent over for me, getting fucked like this?” 

One of his hands slid down to reach between Alec’s legs, and he pumped Alec’s cock in time with Magnus’ thrusts. Alec’s ass clenched around him as he climbed higher, propelling swiftly towards his climax. 

“Yes!” Alec exclaimed, “Yes, please-”

“Come for me, Alexander.” Magnus ordered harshly, “And scream my name so your God knows exactly who you belong to.” 

Alec cried out as a final press against that perfect spot inside of him and Magnus’ thumb swiping over the head of his cock had him throwing his head back as he came all over Magnus’ hand, yelling Magnus’ name; a prayer on his lips.

“Perfect. So fucking… perfect for me.” Magnus groaned, and he followed seconds after, burying his cock deep inside the man beneath him as he came. 

Alec’s breath was coming out in harsh pants as Magnus pulled out him. He felt the unmistakable drip of cum on his thighs, and heated up under Magnus’ stare. Magnus loved looking at him like this, debauched and filthy and taken apart. 

Alec glanced back over his shoulder and saw that Magnus was still fully dressed, adjusting his cock back into his pants. Alec groaned at the realization and dropped his head back against the desk. Fuck.

“I look forward to seeing you again.” Magnus told him.

Alec said nothing, because if he did, he would ask Magnus to stay, and he had very specifically asked him not to do that from their very first meeting. The possibility of it hung in the air between them for a long minute, until finally, Alec heard Magnus sigh and then the crackle of his magic made him clean and fully dressed again. Alec almost missed it.

He stood, and as he did all the files from his desk returned to exactly the spot they had been before. His eyes fell to the rosary again and Alec ground his teeth together. He knew that when he turned, Magnus would no longer be in the room. 

He would spend every minute until the next time Magnus showed up convincing himself that this had been the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list I'm following was provided by @lustyargonianmaid on tumblr.  
> I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, if you wanna stop by!  
> Kudos and Comments mean that I will love you forever :)


End file.
